


Cute, cuter, cutest

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Two blushy boys can't stop touching each other.





	Cute, cuter, cutest

**Author's Note:**

> insp by [this](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/167597396584/i-dont-seem-to-be-able-to-stop-now-once-i)

The couch dips under both of their weights, the movie long since forgotten. Something warm and heavy has settled itself on Keith’s stomach, his heart bursting at the seams because he can finally snatch a moment of peace for himself and Shiro.

Except Shiro is being an utter tease.

Keith is torn between amusement and frustration because Shiro keeps dodging his kisses and merely keeping his arms on Keith’s thighs- the same ones so snuggly straddling Shiro’s own.

“I’m going to tackle you, I swear to god, Takashi goddamn Shirogane,” Keith huffs. He has to bite his lip in a vain attempt at keeping his own laughter at bay when the corners of Shiro’s eyes crinkle in amusement.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says, not sorry at all. “Your frustrated face is just so cute.” His big, big palms are spread on Keith’s thighs, sending a flash of heat even through the clothes. Shiro’s head is bowed, his eyes closed halfway. He looks happy.

Keith’s heart races at the sight and he gently, gently grabs Shiro’s chin and lifts his gaze. “Hey, come on.”

Shiro smiles, soft and quiet and his fingers draw intricate circles on Keith’s legs. “Once I kiss you, I can’t ever seem to stop,” Shiro murmurs, his cheeks pink.

Keith’s own are definitely hot but he still keeps his fingers on Shiro’s jaw and still leans forward to kiss him. “And where’s the harm in that?” Another kiss. The corners of Shiro’s mouth have definitely turned up, his lips parting to reveal his teeth. The expression is so unfairly cute, so boyish that Keith forgets himself for a second.

Then he remembers he’s the only one who gets to see Takashi Shirogane, champion, Black Paladin, leader like this: vulnerable, blushing, cute.

It makes something quite like triumph rise up in Keith’s heart. So he kisses Shiro again, feels Shiro’s laughter rumble right from his chest and laughs himself too. The laughter ends in a yelp when Shiro tackles him to the couch and traps him between Shiro and the couch.

Keith doesn’t mind. Not when Shiro is murmuring silly little things against his lips and Keith is laughing, the laughter bubbling up straight from his heart and for a moment there’s peace.


End file.
